


Nightmares (drabble)

by tinyniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hell, Nightmares, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyniel/pseuds/tinyniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been years since his time in Hell, but that doesn't mean that the nightmares have stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this post](http://no-chickflick-moments.tumblr.com/post/69519415627/dean-twerks-cas-works). Brain kicked in. This happened.

Dean still has nightmares about Hell. Not as often, thank God, and not as vivid as they used to be, and you'd think a year in Purgatory would give him enough other terrifying crap to dream about, but no. Hell still manages sneak in, every once in a while. The only difference is that now, he's never prepared for it.

This one is particularly bad, and unusually vivid too. Mostly, these days, the dreams are only flashes of things he did, things he had done to him, sounds and sometimes the smell of singed flesh. But this time, he can _feel_ the burn of Alastair's razor, the way it slices his skin, blood running, dripping. He can hear the screams, but whether they're his own or someone else's is impossible to tell. The searing pain is all he can think about, all he can focus on.

Alastair leans in close. Dean can't see him, everything is a haze of red shades and pain, but he'd know that presence anywhere. Knows the feel of that breath on his face long before the words are even spoken.

"What do you say, Dean? Had enough yet? Ready to accept my offer?"

He slices deeper with every word, and it takes all of Dean's willpower to not scream his answer. He allows himself an ever so short moment to collect himself, before he turns to face the blurry shape he knows is his tormentor.

"No."

Alastair tuts. "That's a shame, Dean. A real shame."

He lets the blade run up Dean's naked torso, not cutting, just threatening.

"Though I must say." There's a small chuckle. "I'm quite impressed by your resolve."

The knife cuts deep without warning, and Dean cries out.

-

It's a long moment before he realizes he's awake. That it was just a dream. That the arms holding him firmly aren't chains or restraints. He's freezing cold, shivering and soaked in sweat, heart hammering in his chest, but he slowly settles in against the warm body that's holding him close, whispering soothing words in his ear.

"You're safe, Dean. It was just a dream. You're safe."

Cas pulls him back down, and Dean curls into him like a scared child, grabbing onto Cas just as tightly as Cas was holding him a moment ago.

"Felt so real," he murmurs into Cas' t-shirt.

"You're safe, Dean," Cas just says again, pressing a kiss to his hair. "You're safe now."


End file.
